


有关借位的二三事

by dqqqq08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08





	有关借位的二三事

“演个屁。”金希澈眼睛都没抬就拒绝，“不演。”

李赫宰死死拽着金希澈的袖子不让他跑路、就差跪下来求他，“哥哥哥哥哥！”

“哥~救救我吧~你也不演我就要被指导老师杀了！”

“那关我屁事。”金希澈两眼盯着手机不屑的说，“想演你自己演去。”

李赫宰简直要哭给他哥看了，“哥！这角色我……我演不了啊！我演了东海非得捶死我不可！”

金希澈终于用余光瞥了一眼这个面色凄惨的崽子，“我警告你别在我面前说我们东海坏话。”

看李赫宰被吓得一激灵没敢说话，金希澈眼睛骨碌一转，“你要我演也行，但是必须我自己指定和我演对手戏的人。”

“哥！没问题！！您说让谁演我就去让谁演！！保证让您满意！”

金希澈若有所思的摸了摸下巴，“就那个朴正洙吧~”

“……啊？”李赫宰傻了眼。

在A大众所周知，金希澈和朴正洙两个人性格天差地别、相处水火不容。说他们两个人互相看不顺眼都算是嘴下留了情。

当年李东海一时兴起进了戏剧社，也顺手拉着自己男朋友李赫宰加了进去，没过多久自由灵魂李东海就感觉不适合果断退出去参加摄影社了。指导老师留不住这个长着完美男一号脸的新生好一阵子捶胸顿足，一扭脸又看中了在一旁认真负责的李赫宰硬是把他扣了下来让他当上了社长。

其实其他一切都还好，最让李社长头痛的是这一见面就针尖对麦芒吵得不可开交的这两个哥哥。这两个人双双加入戏剧社就已经是老天无眼不懂体恤世人，他俩还一个比一个嘴皮子灵活、互相争执起来只把李赫宰愁的掉头发。李社长没有办法，只能尽量把这两个人分开安排到不同的演出避免他们相遇。

如今为了学校校庆要排一个新的戏剧，在主角之间有误会和借位强吻的戏码。这种颇为激情、一个不留神就容易说不清的情节就算李东海借李赫宰两个胆子他也不敢自己上马出演——李东海真的会捶死他。可是不巧近期另一个戏剧也要演出，李赫宰求了一圈也求不到什么人愿意演主角、只能兢兢战战的去求近期无事的金希澈来出演。

如今听到金希澈指定的对手戏人选，李赫宰只想回到五分钟前掐死那个愚蠢的随便说话的自己。

可是说出口的话泼出去的水，还有指导老师天天耳提面命，李赫宰只能硬着头皮去找朴正洙。朴正洙对李赫宰倒是比金希澈好得多，听完李赫宰讲述故事情节和表演的重要性后没怎么犹豫就爽快答应了下来，只把李赫宰感动得抱着他哭。

正式彩排的时候预见到两个魔王会面后的惨烈局面，其他人都在一旁紧张的大气都不敢出、生怕被波及。

金希澈以前参演的都以轻松欢脱为主，没有参演过需要借位的戏。正当提前到场的金希澈插兜站在一旁问其他人有关表演借位的种种问题时，朴正洙也到了。听见几人的聊天内容，朴正洙斜着眼看过来一个冷哼，“金希澈同学，入社这么久了，你连借位都不会？那还演什么话剧？”

其他人心里同时一震然后纷纷迅速退后努力隐藏自己——

世界大战又开始了。

金希澈倒是没有像其他人想象中的瞬间暴怒，只是慢慢悠悠一个回头挑了挑眉，“朴正洙，不用你操心。有这个闲心操心这些不如想想下一次彩排怎么早点到场。”

在其他无辜群众疯狂示意下李赫宰只能硬着头皮迅速谄笑着插入打断两人的争斗，一边在身后疯狂给自己的甜豆受宠男朋友打电话让他来救场。

金希澈似笑非笑的盯着对面咬牙切齿的朴正洙，又瞥了一眼周围疯狂看眼色的其他人，只是随便扯了扯嘴角，“快点开始吧，我晚上还有事。”

夜晚金希澈回了家。

“正洙啊！来啵啵！”金希澈嬉笑的搂着朴正洙的腰靠在他肩上蹭。

“走开。”朴正洙面无表情又咬牙切齿的推了自己肩头的美艳脑袋一下，“不是说不用我操心吗？”

“对啊~就是不用你操心借位的事啊~”金希澈站直强硬的掰过朴正洙给他一个深吻，“我打算真亲啊~”

朴正洙被亲到没脾气、拱到对方怀里不再挣扎，“行了吧你。回来了就别演了。” 

金希澈有点委屈，“不是你说的嘛！不让我被发现和你在一起！现在你还对我生气！”

朴正洙想起来了这码事又开始来气、拧了男朋友的腰一下，“我为什么不能生气？！赫宰都知道东海会生气都不接这个角色，你可好？”

“要不是我答应了赫宰你要和谁演？嗯？还不会借位是打算和谁亲？”

金希澈被拧痛的倒吸一口凉气，可还是笑嘻嘻的，“不会啊，”又亲了一口气头上的男朋友“不能指定了和你演的话我才不会答应呢~”

“我只亲你~”

金希澈一用力把朴正洙抱到床上翻身压住，“现在还有力气对我生气？那明天你也别想按时到场了。”

校庆按时举行。听说能看到水火不容到全校闻名的金希澈和朴正洙演对手戏的罕见场面，全校师生蜂拥而至试图见证这伟大时刻。

全校师生的见证下，金希澈认真正经的勾起唇边露出一个美艳腐笑、俯身端端正正的吻上笑的温柔又无奈的朴正洙的唇。两个厚脸皮的人吻得难舍难分，也不管台下观众如何震惊尖叫。

王炸。

李赫宰也抱头尖叫——

这是什么啊为什么这两个哥真的亲了？！这么喜欢戏剧事业这么追求逼真效果的吗？！那么哥，戏剧社社长了解一下！我是不是终于能退社去陪东海了！

李赫宰旁边的李东海则是拍手大笑，还坏心的专门找好角度把这一幕拍了下来决定洗出来挂在摄影社墙上。

从此戏剧社的演出场场爆满，摄影社墙上挂着的照片越来越多。

__END__


End file.
